


Pokój z widokiem na ciebie

by crookedenigma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedenigma/pseuds/crookedenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bez ciebie mój pałac myśli jest zaledwie pustym pomieszczeniem w domu, który dawno został przeznaczony do rozbiórki." </p><p>Piekło z chwilą odkupienia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokój z widokiem na ciebie

Każda baśń potrzebuje złoczyńcy. Doskonale wiedział o tym Jim Moriarty. Jednak Sherlock zawsze widział to nieco inaczej. Jaki jest sens w okrzykiwaniu samego siebie herosem czy czarnym charakterem? Po co z góry stawiać sobie barierę, skoro można swobodnie poruszać się po krawędzi?

Może dlatego to nie Moriarty dostał ultimatum na szczycie dachu. Nie stał tu też John Watson ani Molly Hooper, ona zresztą miała odegrać w tej baśni nieco inną rolę. Być może była to kara za relatywizm. Być może los każdemu z nas każe w końcu wybrać stronę. Na którą chcesz się przewalić? Spadniesz na lewo czy na prawo? Spacerujesz po linie i przepaść roztacza się pod twoimi stopami, wraz z całą ciemnością, która tylko czyha na to, żeby cię pochłonąć na wieki. Więc stąpaj ostrożnie. Sherlock stał na kawałku wyjątkowo przetartego sznura.

To nie upadek jest jednak ważny, tego był świadomy. Liczą się ci, którzy wciąż spacerują, bo to oni widzą spadających. Potrzeba mu było świadków.

Jeżeli w tej historii Sherlock Holmes był herosem, to Jim Moriarty z pewnością był pogańskim bożkiem, rozbawionym słabością woskowej marionetki. Kim był teraz? Małą postacią na szczycie budynku. Romantykiem w przebraniu nihilisty. Aktorem w ostatnim akcie Hamleta.

A mógł zostać piratem…

Lecz oto błyskotliwy detektyw po raz kolejny oszukał śmierć. Hamlet wyciągnął chustkę z rękawa, rujnując dramaturgię i pomachał ją światu na pożegnanie. Triumfował. Moriarty przegrał. A on musiał jedynie dobrze odegrać swoją rolę. Jednak kiedy tak stał na krawędzi, nawet przez moment nie poczuł satysfakcji. Plan był genialny, jak na braci Holmesów przystało. Głupcem był Moriarty, sądząc, że Sherlock miał przyjaciół. Miał odejść, ale nie czuł bólu, bo wiedział, że sam nikomu nie zada cierpienia. To tylko chwilowa niedogodność. John był dobrym człowiekiem, zapewne uroni kilka łez, odwiedzi terapeutkę, bo serce nie pozwoli mu obojętnie przyjąć wiadomości o śmierci współlokatora. Przyjaciela… Nawet John w to nie wierzył. Takie jednak zasady obowiązywały w społeczeństwie. Świat miał ich za przyjaciół, więc John musiał cierpieć. Być może uwierzy nawet, że naprawdę za nim tęskni. Dzielny, mały żołnierz, opłakujący druha, którego stracił na polu bitwy. Świat potrzebuje żałoby. John też będzie jej potrzebował, nawet, jeśli będzie miał Sherlocka za kłamcę. Ale o zmarłych źle się nie mówi. Sherlock jednak miał zamiar być wyjątkowo przekonujący w tej ostatniej scenie ekspiacji. Czuł już słowa na języku. _To wszystko prawda, John. Jestem oszustem._ Być może w innej rzeczywistości byłby aktorem. Richard Brook puścił do niego oko, gdzieś tam, w jego wyobraźni. Doceniłby ironiczną tragedię, jaką stało się jego życie.

Maleńka figurka pojawiła się na szachownicy.

Sherlock poczuł, że pocą mu się ręce, a serce bębniło już tak głośno, że nie słyszał nic prócz krwi, która szumiała mu uszach, przypominając po raz kolejny, że zwyciężył. Oto wciąż żył, wbrew woli Moriarty’ego i zapewne całego świata. Własny brat z ulgą przywitałby wieść o jego śmierci, gdyby nie był użyteczny. Mama by nie płakała, była zbyt silna. Nie wątpił jednak, że utrata syna byłaby dla niej najgorszą z możliwych tragedii. Ojciec pewnie zmarszczyłby brwi i podrapał się bezradnie po głowie, patrząc oczekująco na swoją żonę, licząc, że wszystko naprawi, jak miała to w zwyczaju. Nie miał jednak czasu na antycypację własnej śmierci. John Watson był już na swoim stanowisku. Sherlock sięgnął po telefon, a lepkie ręce zostawiły smugę na ekranie. Drżały. To normalna reakcja ciała, podsumował w myślach i niemal wywrócił oczami. Skok z dachu, wyścig z czasem, mógł okłamać Johna Watsona, ale nie mógł oszukać własnego ciała.

 Gdyby tylko ten oddech się uspokoił…

\- Halo?

Głos w słuchawce przeszył go dreszczem od palców po czubek głowy. Sherlock zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i skupił wzrok na figurce, która właśnie opuściła taksówkę.

\- John – wymknęło mu się z ust, rozpaczliwie i zbyt szybko. Ale to wszystko zadziałać miało przecież na jego korzyść.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Nie, nie, _nie_.

Coś chwyciło Sherlocka za gardło tak mocno, że przez chwilę pomyślał, że poczuł na karku zimne dłonie Moriarty’ego.

Mówił coś, był pewien. John reagował. Poczuł nagły ból i suchość w krtani. Tak, musiał krzyczeć. Oddech, drżenie… Panika.

Musiał się uspokoić. Wiedział, że musiał. Jednak w tamtym momencie całe jestestwo Sherlocka wrzeszczało w nim, próbując się wyrwać z chłodnego objęcia rozumu.

\- O Boże.

Dopiero głos Johna wyrwał go z matni. Nie mógł dopuścić tej myśli. Musiał uwierzyć. John Watson nie będzie cierpiał po jego śmierci. Nie, nie.

Wszystko w Sherlocku krzyczało, żeby skończyć tę farsę. Skończyć już teraz i wrócić na Baker Street, świętować śmierć Złej Wiedźmy ze Wschodu. Musiał dokonać tej ostatniej dedukcji. Czy John miał go za przyjaciela?

Jąkał się. Głos mu drżał. Był pewien, że mówił zupełnie od rzeczy. Tak miało być, prawda? Był przecież samobójcą.

\- Wymyśliłem Moriarty’ego – powiedziała obca osoba jego ustami.

Spojrzał po raz ostatni na to martwe ciało i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zwyciężył. Dlatego nie czuł satysfakcji. Moriarty porozrzucał zabawki po całym świecie i to on, Sherlock, musiał zgiąć plecy i pozbierać wszystko z powrotem do pudełka. Nie to jednak bolało. Przyczyna jego cierpienia stała samotna i zagubiona pośrodku placu, zupełnie nieświadoma zbliżającej się maskarady.

Ale on tego nie czuje, powiedział sobie stanowczo Sherlock.

\- Żegnaj, John.

Rozedrgane dłonie uspokoiły się natychmiast, a on, niczym akrobata, rozłożył ręce i spadł, Ikar, osmalony ciepłem własnego geniuszu.

 

* * *

 

W każdej baśni przychodzi czas zrozumienia.

Od upadku Sherlock nie nazywał go w swoich myślach inaczej niż On.

On stał często i przyglądał mu się badawczo, czasem nawet z troską, kiedy Sherlock starał się separować od bólu, przeszywającego jego ciało w czasie licznych tortur. Częściej jednak śmiał się, dopingując kata, a oczy zazwyczaj jasne i ciepłe, przerażały gniewem, jak niebo w czasie burzy. Znikał jedynie, kiedy Sherlock osiągał sukces. Zwycięstwa przeżywał w kompletnej samotności.

Czasem budził się pośrodku nocy z jednym tylko wyrazem na ustach.

\- John.

Przypominało mu to dzieciństwo, kiedy czasem zrywał się z łóżka po wyjątkowo paskudnym koszmarze i odkrywał, że w dłoni ściskał obrożę Rudobrodego, z którą spał odkąd mama powiedziała, że jego jedyny przyjaciel odszedł do „dalekiej, lecz pięknej krainy”. Śnił często, że owa kraina była tak naprawdę piekłem. Biegał wtedy i szukał ratunku, tłumacząc, że to Wiatr ze Wschodu się pomylił i to jego należało zabrać, ale nikt nie chciał go słuchać. Wokół stali jedynie bezradni, szarzy chłopcy, a każdy z nich miał twarz Mycrofta.

On nie odszedł do pięknej krainy. Żył swoim życiem i często, kiedy Sherlock był zbyt obolały, żeby zasnąć, wyobrażał go sobie ucinającego pogawędkę z panią Hudson. Żartowali sobie przy porannej herbacie bez marudnego Sherlocka, który kazałby im się zamknąć. Z czasem On w jego wyobraźni przestał być tak okrutny. Być może Sherlock cierpiał zbyt bardzo, żeby nie dać sobie chwili wytchnienia. Tak więc, On podchodził blisko, uwalniał go z jego więzów i często zbliżał swoją twarz do twarzy Sherlocka i mówił jego imię. To było wszystko. Na więcej nie miał odwagi. Nie zawsze jednak był torturowany. Miewał chwilę kiedy znajdował się sam, pośród pustych pól, albo w pustym łóżku i często patrzył w gwiazdy. On wyśmiewał jego ignorancję z zakresu astronomii, ale nie mógł przecież wiedzieć. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że jako dziecko Sherlock kochał siadać na dachu i patrzeć w nocne niebo, aż pewnego razu Mycroft zepchnął go dla zabawy i krzyknął „Spadająca gwiazda!”. Mycroft nie był głupi. Z pewnością nie chciał też, żeby Sherlockowi stała się krzywda. Umieścił więc wcześniej siano, tak, że Sherlock nie obił sobie nic prócz chłopięcej dumy. Był to koniec jego miłości do astronomii. Z uporem maniaka oszukiwał sam siebie i odrzucał elementarną wiedzę. Jednak tęskniąc za Nim, zatęsknił też za gwiazdami. Wchodząc do pałacu myśli, wchodził do domu. Wtedy też zmienił wystrój. Pierwsza sprawa z Nim, klatka schodowa, pustka. Jego nie było.

Sherlock nie musiał badać sobie pulsu, żeby wiedzieć, że był zakochany.

 

_Bez ciebie mój pałac myśli jest zaledwie pustym pomieszczeniem w domu, który dawno został przeznaczony do rozbiórki._

 

* * *

 

Każda baśń potrzebuje złoczyńcy. Każda baśń ma też złą wiedźmę, która mami niewinną duszę nieświadomego niczego księcia o dobrym sercu. Rzadko jednak zdarza się, że owa wiedźma się zakochuje. A jej uczucie jest odwzajemnione.

Mary Morstan nie mogła być złoczyńcą z bajki. Sherlock wolał wrócić do dwóch lat tortur, tych dwóch lat bez Johna i przedłużyć je o wieczność, żeby tylko nie odbierać Johnowi szczęścia. Ale on nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, że w czasie tortur Sherlock poprzysiągł sobie, że wróci do Johna. Że dla niego zrzuciłby maskę maszyny, która chroniła go od wielu lat. Że dla niego nauczyłby się dobroci.

_Wszystko dla ciebie, John. Wszystko._

Nietrudno było kłamać. Nietrudno było urządzić kolejną farsę. John nie wiedział. John nigdy nie wie. A Mary poszła mu na rękę.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytała zimno.

Jej dotyk był delikatny, a spojrzenie, choć podejrzliwe, nie było pozbawione ciepła. Czuła się zagrożona, ale nie gardziła nim. Tego był pewien. Ceniła jego intelekt i w pewnym sensie go rozumiała, a on rozumiał ją. Być może nawet przez moment go lubiła. Problem był w tym, że tak jak on, zrobiłaby wszystko dla Johna. Nie dla jego szczęścia, lecz dla własnego. Tu się różnili. Sherlock jednak wiedział, że nie ma już jej i jego. Są oni. Ich dziecko. A on musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby scalić to, co było pęknięte.

\- Bo chcę waszego szczęścia – odrzekł z naciskiem na trzecie słowo.

Mary zamrugała. Przez jej twarz przemknął jakiś cień i odsunęła się gwałtownie, jak poparzona. Wiedział jednak, że teraz mu uwierzyła. Bo zrozumiała. Zrozumiała to, co wiedziała już Molly Hooper, a czego jedynie domyślał się Mycroft. Zrozumiała to, czego nigdy miał nie zrozumieć John.

W s z y s t k o.

Dla Sherlocka John był absolutem.

 

* * *

 

Z każdej baśni płynie morał.

\- Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć?

Mycroft skinął głową na Antheę, która posłała mu długie znaczące spojrzenie, ale nie powiedziała słowa. Wyszła z gabinetu, nie patrząc w oczy Johna, który wciąż stał niezręcznie w progu.

\- John – Mycroft przywołał na twarz obojętny wyraz i wskazał mu krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka. – Usiądź proszę. Chcę uzgodnić szczegóły dotyczące jutra.

\- Masz mój telefon, mogłeś napisać – zauważył John, ale posłusznie usiadł i poklepał się po udach. Był radosny, Mycroft to wyczuwał. Anthea poinformowała go, że Watsonowie niedawno dowiedzieli się, że będą mieli dziewczynkę. Taki beztroski, nie wiedział nic. Mycroft poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.

\- Samochód będzie na was czekał o dziesiątej – powiedział i wstał, udając, że musi rozprostować nogi. Był dobrym kłamcą, ale nie mógł patrzeć w oczy Johna, wiedząc to, czego ten był absolutnie nieświadomy. – Sherlock wyruszy prywatnym samolotem, myślę, że dane wam będzie się pożegnać. Musieliśmy go trzymać w zamknięciu, sam rozumiesz. Jest teraz mordercą. Nie mogłem zaaranżować waszego spotkania.

John odchrząknął.

\- Kiedy wróci?

\- Kto wie – powiedział pusto Mycroft, ale natychmiast przywołał na twarz sztuczny uśmiech. – Wschodnia Europa! Nim się obejrzysz, wasze niemowlę będzie miało w łapkach kolorową matrioszkę od ojca chrzestnego.

\- W zasadzie…

Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Mycrofta jak zdmuchnięta świeczka.

\- Mike Stamford będzie ojcem chrzestnym. Wiem. Ja zawsze wiem, John. Byłeś u niego wczoraj. Jesteś głupcem, oczywiście, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – Widząc, że John usiłuje mu przerwać, prychnął zniecierpliwiony. -  Nie mówię wcale o wyborze ojca chrzestnego. Mówię o twoim sercu. Tak… Co możemy wydedukować na temat serca Johna Watsona?

\- Zadałeś mi, kiedyś…

\- Tak. Serce Sherlocka Holmesa. Masz odpowiedź?

John poruszył się nie spokojnie i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Nie wiem. Sherlock zmienił się od tamtego czasu.

\- Nie zastanawia cię dlaczego?

Mycroft zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia, jakby Johna nie było w pomieszczeniu. Włożył marynarkę i nucąc coś pod nosem, zatrzasnął laptopa. John wstał i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- To jest ta gra, prawda? Gra, w którą lubicie grać z Sherlockiem. Ale nie jestem nim, więc możesz sobie darować. Ja nie dedukuję. Dalej, oświeć mnie. Co wiemy o sercu Sherlocka Holmesa?

\- Mój drogi Johnie, to chyba oczywiste – Mycroft chwycił swój parasol, strzepnął niewidzialny pyłek z mankietu i uśmiechnął się zimno. – To serce jest gotowe przestać bić, żebyś ty, choć na chwilę, zaznał w swoim życiu szczęścia.  Życie uczuciowe mojego brata nie należy do moich zmartwień.  Przynajmniej tak uważałem do tej pory. Jednak wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni wskazały mi na problem, który chciałem ignorować przez całe moje życie.

Zamilkł na moment, być może, żeby dodać chwili bardziej dramatycznego nastroju albo po prostu potrzebował czasu, żeby zebrać myśli. Nie patrzył teraz na Johna. Zwrócony do niego plecami, stał z rękami w kieszeniach garnituru i tylko po lekkim załamaniu ramion, można było poznać, że lodowy posąg zaczął się topić.

\- Wydaje mi się, że… część mnie chciała, żeby mój brat cierpiał. Zrozumiałem jednak, że źle oceniłem zagrożenie. Wyobraź to sobie. Sherlock Holmes z niczym do stracenia. Czy istnieje bardziej przerażająca myśl?

 

* * *

 

W każdej baśni na złoczyńcę czeka kara. 

Sherlock krzyczał. Zielone ściany serbskiego więzienia zapadały się, a kat nieubłaganie wymierzał swoje ciosy. Jednak zamiast spoconej bokserki, miał na sobie elegancki garnitur. Kiedy po szczególnie ostrym bacie, krew bryznęła mu na okulary, zacmokał i pokręcił głową. 

\- Panie Holmes, doprawdy - wyciągnął z kieszeni jedwabną chusteczkę i potarł zabrudzone szkła. - Niegrzeczny z pana chłopiec. Już mnie pan zamordował, mógłby pan okazać choć odrobinę kultury.

Podniósł rękę i niemal z nonszalancją, zaczął okładać Sherlocka batem. Jego luźne, wciąż żywe ciało, przyjmowało kolejne ciosy, jak gdyby nic nie mogło go zabić. Nie widział nic prócz krwi, która zalewała mu oczy i spływała po ścianach, od których wciąż odbijały się jego krzyki. Magnussen wyciągnął telefon i włączył grę, której wesoła muzyczka groteskowo łączyła się z odgłosem tortur.

\- Przestań wrzeszczeć, drogi bracie - odezwał się znajomy głos. - Służba zaczyna się bać.

Sherlock otworzył oczy. 

Odgarnął spocone włosy z czoła i nabrał gwałtownie powietrza w płuca. Był bezpieczny, przynajmniej na razie. Znajdował się w posiadłości Mycrofta, pozornie wolny i pozornie ułaskawiony. Wiedział jednak, że każdy jego ruch monitoruje grupa agentów, gotowych by go pochwycić, gdyby tylko przyszła mu do głowy ucieczka.

\- Zły sen? - zapytał  Mycroft. 

Od czasu wyroku, ani razu nie spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy.  

 

* * *

 

Sherlock wiedział, że dla złoczyńców nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia.

W noc przed wylotem, pozwolił sobie na tę ostatnią myśl o Johnie, a pałac myśli stał się mieszkaniem na Baker Street. Był wieczór, pokój oświetlało kilka lamp. John czytał gazetę, siedząc w swoim fotelu i czytał na głos kolejne artykuły o Sherlocku. Na stoliku stały dwa kubki z herbatą. Sherlock nie słuchał i nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Na nic prócz Johna. Zauważył już dawno, że John marszczył brwi i unosił głos, kiedy czytał coś, co nie przypadło mu do gustu. Uznał to za absolutnie zjawiskowe.

\- ...i jego partner, John Watson… Przynajmniej nie kawaler, ale wciąż myślę, że powinniśmy się im dobrać do… Słuchasz mnie?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej. Uklęknął tuż przy stopach Johna i położył mu głowę na kolanach.

\- Wiesz, że od teraz zawsze cię słucham.

John wywrócił oczami, ale był wyraźnie zadowolony.

Wsunął dłoń we włosy Sherlocka i odłożył gazetę.

\- Skończ. Romantyzm ci nie pasuje.

Sherlock zamruczał i przymknął powieki, szykując się do drzemki.

\- Nienawidzę się za to, że tego nie doceniałem – wymamrotał. – Nie słuchałem cię, unikałem twojego towarzystwa. Nie widziałem, że to wszystko tutaj… My… To jedyne szczęście, jakiego zaznam.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nienawidzisz się za wiele rzeczy, Sherlocku.

Głos Johna był pełen szczerej troski. Nie drażnił się z nim i go nie wyśmiewał.

\- Nie zasługujesz na to - szeptał kojąco. - Chcę, żebyś wiedział... Nie wiem, że umrzesz. _On_ , tam, nie wie. Ale żaden z nas nie może cię stracić. Tego jestem pewien, zrozumiałeś? A teraz przyjdź tu do mnie.

Sherlock niechętnie otworzył oczy.

\- Chodź, mówię poważnie – powtórzył John. - Chodź.

Wspiął się na fotel. Zetknęli się czołami, a Sherlock przez długi moment nic nie mówił, delektując się oddechem i ciepłem ciała Johna. Tyle było mu dane.

\- Wiesz, że możesz… - usłyszał.

\- Wiem.

\- Zasługujesz…

\- Wiem.

\- To i tak tylko w twojej głowie…

\- _Wiem._

John roześmiał się cicho, śmiechem, którym nigdy nie zaśmiałby się w obecności Sherlocka. Był przecież zarezerwowany dla Mary. Ale to była jego głowa. Ostatnia noc przed skazaniem, zasługiwał. Tutaj, w…

\- To nie jest pałac myśli, choć tak o nim mówisz – zauważył John, kontynuując jego tok rozumowania. – Tamten służy ci do dedukcji. Ale to…

\- Zmieniłem zdanie – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Chcę.

John uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Ich pocałunek był inny od tego, który Sherlock wymienił z Janine wieki temu na Baker Street. Był równie krótki, ale głębszy. Drżał, więc John chwycił jego dłonie i położył je na swoich ramionach, żeby dać mu odrobinę wsparcia.

\- Więc to jest serce Sherlocka Holmesa – wymruczał John, kiedy się rozdzielili. – Jeden pokój. Jedna osoba.

\- Zawsze ty, John – powiedział Sherlock i zamknął oczy. Te słowa, zamiast tych dwóch innych, których nie mógł wypowiedzieć, nawet tutaj, zabrzmiały tak cudownie, że musiał powtórzyć:

\- Zawsze ty.


End file.
